Rumors
by ShisaKomainu
Summary: "I wouldn't hang around for long...Dangerous animals come out to play at night." One-shot for Halloween.


Loud raspy cackles rung out from the end of the darkened corridor. The girl, a mere freshman whom had returned to the school to retrieve a notebook, heard the rumors of five strange girls that lurked around the school at night and that anyone who came into contact with them would disappear and never be heard from again, but she chose not to believe the ridiculous claims.

How could there be rumors of them if anyone who saw them was never heard from again?

She flinched as the ear piercing sounds drew closer.

There were only, what sounded like, two girls laughing so it couldn't be the five everyone had been talking about.

Right?

She could feel a cold sweat begin to creep up on her back as the sounds of slow loud footsteps echoed off the wall. The way the loud laughter mixed with the heavy footsteps was making her heart race and breathing became shallow and fast.

She used her cellphone as a light as she fell into a speed walk toward the nearest staircase to the ground floor.

They were just a couple girls that had forgotten something, just like her. Maybe.

A staircase came into her line of sight just as the cackling and footsteps abruptly stopped.

A tall silhouette of a person standing at the top of the stairs blocked her way.

"…U-Um excuse me?"

The figure seemed to notice her and slowly turned around.

The dim light that shone in the windows from the full moon outside mingled with the light of her cell phone screen making it easy to see who was blocking her way. The girl let out a breath she was holding and relaxed when she saw who the person was.

"Akiyama-senpai! What are you doing here so late?"

The normally kind hearted shy bassist seemed to barely register the girl's presence as she walked briskly past her. The look on the older girl's gentle face was anything but, the cold sharpness to her eyes felt eerily empty and the sight of the straight tight line of those non-smiling lips made her nervous.

"I wouldn't hang around for long…Dangerous animals come out to play at night."

The girl spun around to face the tall senpai, but the statuesque beauty was already gone.

"W-Where did she go?"

She gathered her wits and started her way down the stairs.

That didn't happen.

It couldn't have happened.

She was just tired.

Yeah.

Just tired.

"You should heed Mio-senpai's warning."

The girl jumped.

The light music club's youngest guitarist was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She had crept up on her with the silence of a cat, and had the cat ears on her head to back up that point.

"N-Nakano-senpai…What exactly did Akiyama-senpai mean by that?"

The short cat-like girl tilted her head, the look on her face remained expressionless as she answered.

"It won't be good if you get caught, the others are much more playful than me. Nyaaan."

Just like with Mio, this girl had an…odd, look in her eyes that made the freshman uneasy. The girl's pupils were like tiny black dots floating in pools of blood.

"You've already been spotted, I'd make a quick escape if I were you…"

The small junior turned and walked down another dark corridor disappearing in the darkness like a black cat.

The girl reached a hand out to stop her, but loud cackling rang out from behind her once more as footsteps followed down the stairs. She turned and looked up at the landing, two hunched thin figures stood at the top.

Their laughter was louder than ever as the freshman turned and ran toward the locker room and exit.

None of this was happening.

It was just something her tired mind came up with based on those dumb rumors.

It wasn't real!

It didn-

The girl crashed into something soft yet hard making her fall back onto the floor just as the exit and locker room came into view.

Soft melodious giggles echoed through the empty locker room.

"K-Kotobuki-senpai! W-What's going on?!"

"My my my, Ricchan and Yui-chan managed to find a cute one this time."

The oujo's expression was one of serene beauty as always, but her deep blue eyes held the same cold-no-insane glint as the other girls' did.

"I-I have to go, my parents are probably wondering where I am…"

She stood, keeping her eyes on the blonde, and started to back out of the room slowly.

"Look, Ricchan. She thinks she can leave, so cute~"

"We have her now, Yui-chan. She can't escape us~"

The freshman spun around and suppressed a scream as she caught sight of the two trouble makers of class 3-2. The two girls' uniforms were soaked in a dark red liquid that looked suspiciously like blood.

No, that rancid copper like smell, it was blood.

The freshman found herself backed into a corner as the two blood covered girls stalked closer.

"I'm still hungry, that one we caught earlier wasn't enough."

Yui's hair was loose and hung in her eyes casting a shady veil over the large brown orbs. She licked her blood covered lips as her eyes glinted hungrily in the dark, her hands were outstretched toward the frightened girl. Her crimson stained fingers were curled into claws as she anxiously pawed the air.

The grin and eager look on her face reminded the cornered freshman of a puppy.

A blood thirsty puppy.

"She's so cute, I just want to sink my teeth into her windpipe!"

"Calm down, Yui-chan. You need to save some for me this time."

Drool ran over Ritsu's bottom lip and down her blood stained chin as she spoke with an almost face splitting grin. Her amber eyes shone an almost neon yellow and her tawny bangs created a shadow over her face much like Yui's, as she reached out in a manner that matched the eager brunette's.

"Now now, you two. We can't have her making a fuss, you know we need to get her to the club room before you have your snack."

The girl could do nothing but whimper as the two blood covered girls eyed her hungrily and the oujo walked toward her with a bloody bat in hand. She could see the two girls she had encountered first standing in the back, just watching, as Tsumugi raised the bat.

She could now see the tiny red spots on the two's collars as the bat descended.

And their hungry grins.


End file.
